Blame It on the Alcohol
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: No, this is not a songfic, lol! Ranmaru invites everyone out to a club. Kyohei and Sunako both hate the idea, but when they learn that they’ll be able to get their hands on a few drinks, well, let’s just say they both have a change of heart.


Blame It on the Alcohol

By Brittany (Kuroneko-sama07)

Rated: T, for language, alcohol use, and mature situations

Disclaimer: Don't own PGE (The Wallflower)… I'm not that funny or creative. xD

A/N: I am just completely in love with this manga! So, naturally, I gotta write something for it. Anyway, so Kyohei and Sunako walk into a bar… lol! No, but seriously, Ranmaru invites the whole gang out to a newly opened club. Kyohei and Sunako are both uninterested with the idea, but when they learn that they'll be able to get their hands on a few drinks, well, let's just say they both have a quick change of heart. We all know from chapter 93 that those two love their alcohol! =D

* * *

"Alright, everyone, I've got big plans for us tonight!" Ranmaru yelled as he burst through the doorway into the living room. Takenaga and Kyohei were lounging on the sofas while Yuki was curled up in the lounge chair reading a book. Sunako was busy dusting in the background, and the four of them were content to ignore Ranmaru and all of his excitement.

"Doesn't anyone around here want to have any fun?" He asked impatiently.

Takenaga sighed before finally giving in to Ranmaru. "Okay, okay…what do you have planned this time?"

Ranmaru scoffed. "Try to control your enthusiasm, would ya? Anyway, a friend of mine has just opened a new club nearby, and he wants all of us to come out tonight! So, hurry up and get changed!"

He could barely finish his last sentence before everyone replied with a loud "no!" in unison.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" he asked, a bit annoyed by his friends' unappreciative behavior. "It's gonna be great! He's going to let us in for free—there'll be cool music, dancing, even a bar. Plus, I'm sure there'll be plenty of hot girls…"

Everyone still didn't seem too interested in the idea.

"Come on!" begged Ranmaru. "Takenaga, you can bring Noi-chan! And Yuki, bring Machiko-chan!"

This seemed to do the trick, at least for Takenaga anyway. "Hmm… Noi and I haven't done anything together lately. I guess I'll ask her if she wants to go."

Yuki, of course, still had his doubts. "You know Machiko-chan's parents are really strict! She probably won't be able to go… Besides, I know we're all underage, but do you really think they'll let me in? I mean, at least you all look like you're 20."

"Yuki… I already told you—I'm friends with the owner! Don't worry about it; he'll let you in," Ranmaru said reassuringly.

Yuki pondered the idea one last time before finally giving in. "Alright, I'll go."

"Great!" Ranmaru exclaimed. He was pleased that his friends were finally starting to see things his way. "OK, Kyohei and Sunako, what about you two? You in?"

As if on cue, they both shot him a glare accompanied with a definite "no way!"

Ranmaru's bubble of excitement quickly deflated. "Seriously, guys, you have to come…"

Kyohei was the first to respond as Sunako was simply ignoring him. "No, I don't. I'll probably be attacked the entire time anyway. So, no thanks."

Ranmaru groaned. "Kyohei, it's a club. You're not going to be the only attractive person there. Anyway, did I mention before that there's a bar? And I was told we'll get a discount on drinks."

Suddenly, Ranmaru had caught both Kyohei's and Sunako's attention, and the two actually gave the idea some thought. Finally, after a few moments of pondering, they reached their decision.

"OK, we'll go," they said together. The others all silently wondered if the two shared a brain.

Ranmaru cheered as Sunako began to speak up. "But, I'm going to sit in a dark corner of the bar the entire time, and no one better try to make me move!" she declared. She also wondered to herself if she should ask to bring Hiroshi-kun along, but she decided against it. She didn't want to attract too much attention, after all.

"Yeah," Kyohei chimed in, "and if I ever start being swarmed, I'm either leaving or joining Sunako in her dark corner."

Sunako raised her arm to hurl the can of dusting spray at him but was quickly interrupted as Ranmaru moved in front of her. "OK, why doesn't everyone go get changed so we can all leave?"

Everyone agreed, except for Sunako, of course. Her idea of "getting changed" was to simply lose her cleaning apron. But, no one argued with her—they were all still shocked that she was actually agreeing to go—and because of that she was thoroughly pleased.

&&&

When they finally arrived at the club, it was already pretty late, and much to both Kyohei and Sunako's disappointment, the club was pretty packed. Noi had joined the group and they all made their way through the entrance with no trouble since Ranmaru's friend, the owner, noticed them at the door. They all got in for free, and he told them that he would set them up a tab at the bar with a nice discount.

While the generous owner was chatting with the others, Sunako peered around the club and was silently resenting that she even came at all. Sure, practically free drinks was great, but she didn't know if she could even enjoy them in a place like this. The music was so loud she could barely hear herself think, and there were entirely too many beautiful people running around. Probably the only thing she liked about the place was the darkness. Maybe then she could just disappear into the shadows and no creatures of light would ever notice her.

Kyohei, along with the rest of the group, ordered their drinks at the bar, and then went their own ways. Sunako, of course, made a mad dash to the farthest, darkest corner of the bar and plopped down on one of the bar stools. Kyohei watched her go, and while he wanted to follow her, he didn't. He didn't want her to think that he actually wanted to hang out with her after all.

Instead, he grabbed his beer and aimlessly wandered around the club. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that Takenaga and Noi had gone and cuddled up in a booth. Ranmaru was out on the dance floor with several girls moving around him, and to Kyohei's surprise, he saw that Yuki was doing the same.

_I hope Yuki's little girlfriend doesn't find out about this! _Kyohei thought with a smirk.

As he made his way through the crowds of people and tried to avoid the multiple scantily clad girls that were trying to throw themselves at him, he realized that this was no fun at all. He wanted to go back to Sunako...

_Fuck it! I'm going back over there! _He thought as he instantly whirled around and began making his way back to the bar. _It's not like I want to hang out with her... But, messing with her will be a whole hell of a lot better than this!_

When Sunako saw that he was making his way towards her, she shot him one of her infamous death glares in hopes of repelling him. Needless to say, it didn't work. He sat down on the stool next to her, and she tried to ignore him by continuing to drink her Bloody Mary.

"What an appropriate drink for you," Kyohei commented.

"Shut up," Sunako replied. "It's delicious." She went right back to sipping her drink.

The two were silent for a while, and Sunako was hoping it could stay like that forever. But, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing. They were in a club packed with beautiful people; why was he sitting next to her?

"I told you before that I didn't want you near me. So, why are you here?" she asked angrily.

Kyohei shrugged. "This place is lame."

"So, you'd rather sit here with me?"

OK, he wasn't going to answer that. "Come on, Sunako! Do you really want to sit here all by yourself?" Stupid question. Of course she wanted to be by herself--that's who she was.

Not surprisingly at all, she ignored that question and changed the subject. Glancing at his drink, she said, "You're just drinking beer? Wuss."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "I happen to like beer!"

"Yeah, but it's going to take you forever to get drunk. Get something stronger!" she ordered as she gulped down the last of her Bloody Mary.

Kyohei was taken aback. Was she telling him to get drunk? Well, whatever she was doing, it didn't matter to him--there was no way he was going to be called a "wuss" by Sunako Nakahara.

Kyohei ordered a Jack and Coke from the bartender. Sunako also decided to step it up a notch and requested a gin and tonic.

A drink or two later, both of them were catching quite a buzz and actually beginning to have a _very _good time. Laughter ensued, and the next thing they knew, they were doing sake bombs, jello shots, and anything else they could think of. A deep, rosy blush set in on their checks, and Kyohei made a mental note of how much just that little bit of color did to enhance Sunako's beauty. Meanwhile, Sunako was just wondering why the room was spinning when she noticed how Kyohei was staring at her.

She looked back at him for a moment before lifting her hand to her eyes. "God, it's like you've become even brighter!"

Kyohei just laughed and grabbed her hand from her face. "Are you ever going to stop saying all that stuff? You're pretty bright right now, too, you know."

Sunako just smiled. She couldn't stop smiling, she was feeling so good. _Did he just say that I was bright? He's such a liar... _Then, she noticed that he was still holding her hand. Laughing, she pulled her hand away, and asked, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

She continued to giggle. "I don't know... You make me feel weird. And you lie to me--saying things like 'you're bright, too'."

"I'm not lying to you. I don't know why you'd believe one guy when he said you were ugly, but you won't believe another guy when he says that you're beautiful." Kyohei couldn't even believe that that just came out of his mouth, but he honestly didn't care. It was true.

They were both quiet, but Kyohei finally managed to look at Sunako to see her reaction. Her smiling expression had become very serious, and she was just staring at him, almost as if she was still processing what he had said.

_Oh no, _he thought. _She just might kill me for that one. _

Then, finally she spoke. "Do you wanna go home?"

That certainly wasn't what Kyohei expected to hear; although, he did start to wonder if maybe she was thinking that she couldn't just kill him here in front of all these people. But, he complied. "Yeah, sure."

Kyohei dashed--or, rather, stumbled--across the club to tell Ranmaru that they were leaving. And before the slightly intoxicated boy could protest, Kyohei was off to meet back up with Sunako.

&&&

"I feel so dizzy," Sunako said with laughter as the two of them walked the dark streets back to the house. Kyohei laughed along and linked his arm with hers to help both of them keep their balance.

Their giddy laughter filled the night air as they walked, but behind the laughter, they were both trying to figure out what was happening. They were completely drunk, so everything felt different, but this--whatever this was between them--felt _really_ different.

When they had finally made it home, they somehow managed to make it up to Kyohei's room. Kyohei didn't really know why he was going there, and Sunako didn't really know why she was following him, but they were having too much fun to stop themselves.

Kyohei collapsed on his bed, but Sunako wandered around his room shielding her eyes the entire time.

"Ugh...why am I in here? It's too bright!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Do you wanna go in your room?"

Sunako whirled around to glare at him. "And you come along? No way." She moved closer to him and leaned in so that their faces were only inches apart. "You're not allowed in my sanctuary."

Kyohei burst into laughter, and Sunako frowned at him. "I don't want to be in your sanctuary anyway!"

"Well, good!" she declared as she threw herself down on the bed beside him. "I just wanna know why you make me feel so weird... why you tell me I'm beautiful, when obviously I'm not; why you--a creature of light--wants to be with me--a creature of darkness--and why-"

Kyohei cut off her rambling by moving so that he was leaning over her, his hair falling around his face. Sunako could do nothing but stare up at him. She had never seen him look at her so intensely before.

"I just wanna know when you're going to shut up." As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against hers. Sunako wouldn't return the kiss, but he wasn't going to move until she did. He pressed harder until finally, she couldn't protest any longer. But just when she began to return the gesture, he pulled himself away.

Sunako shot up and hurriedly tried to find something in arm's reach to chuck at him but to no avail. "What the hell was that?!" Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was talking about the kiss or the fact that he pulled away.

Kyohei wore the biggest smirk she had ever seen. "What? Did I scare ya?"

"No! But don't do that again!"

"Why?" Kyohei asked as he once again moved close to her. A deep blush spread across her cheeks, and he had to hold back his amusement. He was toying with her and loving every minute of it.

"B-because..."

Kyohei wasn't going to let her finish because he knew there really wasn't any reason. "Too bad," he said as he once again leaned in for another kiss. And this time, Sunako wasn't protesting.

Her senses were becoming fuzzy as she felt his tongue slip between her lips, and she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss, the alcohol, or both. She felt his hands slide up her arms and grasp her shoulders as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this; she felt powerless beneath him, but at that moment, she didn't really care. It felt _good_.

She found herself nervously wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in just a little bit closer. She opened her mouth wider to allow him to taste and explore even more of her. Her heart was racing and it felt like her body temperature was rising with every second.

Kyohei ran his hands down Sunako's sides, allowing them to gently brush against her breasts before moving down and resting at her hips. A small moan escaped Sunako's lips, which made Kyohei wonder how much longer he would be able to control himself. He mentally cursed himself as he felt a heat beginning to rise in his pants.

The last thing he wanted to do was stop kissing her, but he reluctantly pulled away anyway and collapsed beside her, trying to control his breathing. He threw his arm across her and watched as her chest rose and fell and her eyes closed, the effects of the alcohol finally taking over. He leaned in and lightly kissed her earlobe and neck, and he felt her shiver against him. He smiled against her skin, and fatigue instantly began to take him over as well.

&&&

Rays of sunlight streamed in through the windows and a single ray had stretched right across Sunako's eyes. She groggily began to come to her senses and shielded her face from the sun as she sat up and tried to process where she was and what had happened. She felt _terrible_.

Suddenly, she heard a small groan and felt a slight movement next to her. Horrified, she turned to the sleeping Kyohei and the memories from the night before began creeping into her mind. Her eyes grew wide and in a fit of anger, she grabbed a pillow from the bed and shoved it against Kyohei's face.

_That's it!_ she thought. _It's time for you to die! _

The lack of oxygen forced Kyohei to awaken and he fought Sunako off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

"After what you did to me, you deserve to die!"

"Oh, shut up! You liked it!"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what was happening!" That was Sunako's story, and she was sticking to it.

"Well, I was drunk too! So, you can't really blame me, now can you?"

Sunako paused. That _was _true. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing. "Well--just--don't do it again! Or, I really will kill you!"

"I don't wanna do it again! You were a terrible kisser!" That was a lie, and he knew it, but he just wanted to piss her off.

And, it worked. Kyohei could have sworn that there were flames in her eyes for a second as she grabbed a thick, leather-bound book and hurled it at him. Kyohei dodged it and it slammed against the wall, but he wasn't about to let her get away with that.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran towards her. Sunako made a mad dash out the door and down the hallway, but Kyohei was right on her heels. The once quiet mansion was soon filled with their shouts and curses.

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki, who were all still trying to sleep, just groaned and pulled their blankets over their heads in an attempt to block out what had become a pretty normal occurance. They all silently wished that Kyohei and Sunako could just show their love for one another in quieter way, but somehow, they knew that that was never going to happen.

* * *

A/N: The end! Well, please review and tell me what you think! I tried so hard to keep everyone in character and I hope I at least kind of succeeded in doing that. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
